


Перелистывая страницы

by bibigongirl, Wincent_Cester



Series: Внеконкурс [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, season 5 episode 8
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Фокуснику не удается преподать парням урок при помощи телевидения, он обращается к классике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перелистывая страницы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Changing chapters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39259) by tifaching. 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

— Дин — ишак! — голос Сэма дрожит от ярости.

— Я всегда считал, что он осел, ну да бог с ним, те же яйца, только в профиль.

— Преврати его обратно.

— Прости, — Фокусник нахально ухмыляется, — но не могу, пока вы не выучите свой урок.

Дин издает протяжный, громкий рев, бросая на Фокусника убийственный взгляд, и прядет длинными ушами.

— И чему ты пытаешься научить нас сейчас? — переводит Сэм, впрочем, не совсем дословно.

— Ты умный мальчик. Сам скажи.

Сэм сидит верхом на лошади — такой тощей, что ее ребра упираются ему в колени, — и держит в руках копье.

— Мы должны перестать сражаться с ветряными мельницами и смириться с нашей судьбой?

— Схватываешь на лету, Сэм Кихот.


End file.
